The Dream Curse
by Fish custard pond
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Amy are separated from the TARDIS, and are plunged into a world where nothing is real. They must try and escape, before they are lost forever.
1. Holiday

The Eleventh Doctor and Amy are separated from the TARDIS, and plunged into a world where everything around them is fake. They must find the culprit of the dream forms, before they are lost forever.

Chapter 1

The Doctor stepped boldly out of one of the long corridors of the TARDIS and into the control room. "Where to go today?" He said, flicking several switches on the control panel. Then, Amy Pond walked through the doors of the TARDIS and stood and smiled at the Doctor. "Where we going today Doc?" said Amy as she jumped up to the console, where the Doctor was also standing. "Since when did you start calling me Doc?" said the Doctor, looking puzzling at Amy. "I fancied a change, a change is good once in a while" explained Amy. "Fair enough. Where do you want to go?" asked the Doctor. "Hmm... Take me on holiday!" boasted Amy. "Right, a holiday! All of time and space outside those doors where'd you wanna go?" excitingly said the Doctor. "Spain, or maybe Brazil, somewhere sunny" replied Amy. By this point, the Doctor had flicked several switches on the TARDIS console and it had begun to take off. "Everywhere in time and space to go, and you choose to stay on Earth?" replied the Doctor in utter surprise. Before Amy could reply, the TARDIS began to shake and shift around violently, rocking Amy and the Doctor around the console. "What's happening?!" screamed Amy. "I don't know! I didn't plot any co-ordinates!" replied the Doctor in horror as the TARDIS continued to rock and shake around violently. Just then, a bell began to ring inside the TARDIS. "Oh no, that's the cloister bell!" said the Doctor as he tried to keep still. "What's the cloister bell?" replied Amy. "It rings when there is oncoming danger! Something's coming!" stated the Doctor with terror in his voice. As the TARDIS continued to shake, Amy tried to stop moving, holding on to a nearby pillar. As the TARDIS begins to stop shaking, Amy notices that the pillar she's holding on to disappears. She turns to the Doctor to see the console also disappear. "What's happening? The TARDIS is leaving us behind!" screamed Amy. As the TARDIS fades away, Amy and the Doctor fall onto a brown, cold floor. "Where the hell are we?!" bellowed Amy. "I don't know" replied the Doctor, as he wondered where on earth they had arrived.


	2. Lost

Chapter 2

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the area. After a moment, he spiked it and looked at it. "What's it say" Where are we?" said Amy in deep confusion. "Well... we're nowhere" said the Doctor. "We can't be nowhere, we must be somewhere" replied Amy. "Nope, according to the sonic, we're nowhere and no when" said the Doctor. "So, why did the TARDIS disappear?" asked Amy. "Well, she got scared. You heard the cloister bell, something was threating the TARDIS, that's why she left" replied the Doctor. "Well, let's go and see what we can find. I'm sure there is something here" said Amy.

"This thing should be working. I programmed it to" said a tall man with black hair, in his early twenties. "Ow, that hurt!" said another man with brown hair and in his late twenties. "Right, let's see if this thing is working properly. Oswald, move you're head around" said the man. As Oswald moved his head around, the camera inserted into his helmet moved around too. ""It's working okay, can I please go now?" said Oswald. "Yes, but be careful. You don't know how dangerous this thing is" replied the man. Oswald walked a few steps into a huge room, filled with crystals and diamonds. "This place is huge" said Oswald, in surprise. "Stick to the mission, we've got a job to do" said the man, with authority in his voice. Oswald walked a bit further and then came into a smaller room, that had a control panel in the middle. "I've reached the control room" said Oswald. "Ok, can you see it anywhere?" replied the man. Oswald looked around for a bit until he came across a small crystal-like object. "Boss, are you seeing this, I think I've found it" stated Oswald with an excited voice. "That's it" replied the man. "Right, we've still got a job to do, bring it back safe" said the man. Oswald attempted to pick the object up, but as he moved towards it, it began to open. "Boss, it's opening" said Oswald. "But it can't open, that's impossible!" replied the man. As the object fully opened, a small light appeared and it shot straight at Oswald. "It's so beautiful!" screamed Oswald as the light consumed him. "Oswald? OSWALD!" bellowed the man as Oswald's head camera turns static.


	3. The City

Chapter 3

The Doctor and Amy walked along a long, brown path that they had spotted before. "Come along Pond!" exclaimed the Doctor. "This is too tiring Doctor, we've been walking for hours" replied a tired Amy. As they continued to walk, they eventually came to a small cliff edge. "Woah, steady on Doctor" said Amy, grabbing the Doctor to stop him falling. They both looked down to a large overpass, and above was a big city. "Look Doctor, there's a city. There is life!" said Amy in excitement. "It shouldn't be there, there can't be any life here" replied the Doctor. "Why not?" said Amy. "Because I know where we are. We're in a dream world" replied the Doctor. "A dream world? How?" asked Amy. "It must be. That's why the TARDIS wouldn't materialise, she can't travel into dream worlds, it's impossible" replied the Doctor. "Well, there's life there, there's a freaking city!" exclaimed Amy. "So, how are we going to get there? We can't just jump, we'll die" said Amy. "We'll teleport" replied the Doctor. "How are we going to teleport?" asked Amy. "With this" said the Doctor. He held out a watch-like object and strapped it to his arm. "What is it?" asked Amy. "It's a vortex manipulator. We're going to use it to teleport to the city. Hold on tight" informed the Doctor. As Amy held onto the Doctor's arm, he pushed a few buttons on the vortex manipulator, and within a second, she and the Doctor were in the city. "Woah, that was amazing!" said Amy. "I know right, time travel, in a watch!" replied the Doctor. "So, this is an entire city.. in a dream world, right?" asked Amy. "Either that, or the TARDIS doesn't want to land today, which is probably impossible" replied the Doctor. They walked a bit down a pathway that seemed to be in the middle of the city. Suddenly, they were bumped into by a strange man who had a worried look on his face. "You alright mate?" asked Amy. "No, I'm not alright. Oswald, my friend, has just been killed!" said the man, who then collapsed. "Oh my god, is he gonna be alright?" asked Amy. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the man. "Yeah he'll be okay, he's just unconscious" replied the Doctor. "But more importantly, he mentioned that he's friend had been killed, that sounds like an investigation" said the Doctor with excitement in his voice. "I've been looking for some adventure" replied Amy. However, the Doctor has already gone.


	4. The Intelligence

Chapter 4

"Doctor, slow down! You're going too fast!" exclaimed a tired Amy. "It's an investigation, you can never go too slow!" replied the Doctor. After walking for a bit, they reached a large sized cave that was filled with diamonds and crystals, the walked into the cave. "This place is beautiful" said Amy in excitement. "And it's the right place. The signal is strong, it's coming from inside there" said the Doctor as he pointed to a smaller cave. As they walked in, they found the body of a young man lying motionless on the floor. "Doctor look, it's a man, I think it's Oswald, that man's friend" said Amy. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the man. "He's not there" said the Doctor in surprise. "What do you mean, not there? He's right there!" replied Amy. "He's there, but he's not. It's like his spirit has been ripped from his body" said the Doctor. As the Doctor backed off the man, he noticed a small crystal-like object placed in the middle of a control panel. "Oh no. We're in trouble" said the Doctor, with fear in his voice. "Why? What is that thing?" asked Amy. "It's a Dream Ray, and it shouldn't be here" said the Doctor. "They take the very thoughts of a person and they make it into a solid image, the perfect constructor. But the dream rays started to get out of hand, taking people's worst fears and using them against them, to harm them. I thought I'd destroyed them all, but there's one left" said the Doctor as he picked the dream ray up. "So, what do we do? How do we get Oswald back?" asked Amy. "We can't, if he was zapped by this thing, he's probably dead, and the other man too" replied the Doctor. As the Doctor tried to take the dream ray away, it began to light up. "We have to go now! It's spiking! Amy, get down!" screamed the Doctor as the dream ray opened and shot a beam of light straight at Amy. "Amy! Amy! Are you alright? AMY!" shouted the Doctor. Amy didn't reply.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning Amy. "Come on Amy, wake up! You have to be okay! Please Amy!" begged the Doctor as he continued to scan Amy. As the Doctor stopped scanning Amy, Oswald opened his eyes and stood up. "You're Oswald right?" asked the Doctor. "There is no Oswald, only the Intelligence" replied Oswald, who's eyes had turned red with fury. "What are you talking about? We have to help Amy, she's been zapped by the dream ray" said the Doctor. "You can't save your friend, you can't save Oswald, you can't save the man, there all dead" said Oswald. "So, who are you... What are you?" asked the Doctor. As the Doctor turned to Amy, she woke up and stood up. "We are the Intelligence, an intelligent form of life that was inside that device. You call it a dream ray, but it's not, it's a capsule, a device to hold the intelligence inside. One zap from the device and we are automatically transferred inside that person" said the intelligence from within Amy. "How do I get them back?" asked the Doctor. "You don't, they've all been consumed. There is no escape Doctor, you cannot win. One battle that the Doctor will not win. This time Doctor, you lose" stated the intelligence. As Amy and Oswald closed in onto the Doctor, he wondered how on earth he was going to get out of this one. Then, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and spiked it. "That's the recall signal for the TARDIS. She's coming back!" bellowed the Doctor. As the Doctor began to smile, the TARDIS materialised around him, Amy, Oswald and the device. "What is this thing?" said Amy and Oswald together. "This is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it's my ship, and it's going to help him defeat you" replied the Doctor in confidence. "You cannot win, we will defeat you" said Amy and Oswald. The Doctor picked up the device and plugged it into the TARDIS console. "You say this device was used to hold you right? Well, I'm going to use the TARDIS as a huge transmitter, and it's going to suck you back in, and bring Amy and Oswald back, okay?" said the Doctor. "Try as you might, we will win" said Amy and Oswald. As the Doctor activated the console, the device activated and opened. "Here we go" said the Doctor. The device shot the same bright light from earlier at Amy and Oswald. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Amy and Oswald as the Intelligence was sucked out of them and back into the device. "Nice, back in the device" said the Doctor. As the device closed, two bright lights went from the device into Amy and Oswald's bodies. "Warning! Exterior area closing, Warning!" said a voice on the TARDIS computer. "Right, we need to get out of here. But first, to save the man" said the Doctor. The Doctor flicked various switches on the TARDIS console, and as he did so, the TARDIS materialised around the man, who was still unconscious. "Warning! Exterior area closing, Warning!" bellowed the computer again. "Alright, off we go" said the Doctor as he pulled down a lever on the TARDIS console, and it disappeared as the planet blew up.


	5. Home

Chapter 5

"Right, back home again" said the Doctor as he brushed off some dust from the TARDIS console. "Doctor, what happened to me?" said Amy, who walked down from some stairs in the TARDIS and to the main console room. "You became possessed by that thing, the Intelligence. But you're fine now, it's gone" replied the Doctor. "Oh good, what about those other men?" asked Amy. "They'll be fine, no memory of that world, just like you" replied the Doctor. "This place is truly amazing, Doctor" said Oswald, who also walked out from the TARDIS stairs. "Isn't it just amazing?" replied the Doctor. "Right, I'll be off now, things to do, people to see" said Oswald as he and the man walked out through the TARDIS doors. "Right, where to go now Doctor?" asked Amy. "Brazil?" replied the Doctor.


End file.
